kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 564
' Summary Over at the masters' battlefield, the Katsujinken masters are being cornered being forced to fight while dodging Mildred's arrows. Akisame warns his comrades to watch for the arrows and checks up on James Shiba, but he finds that Shiba has escaped which angers Akisame. Kagerō Kii and Mikumo are fighting and Mikumo announces that the time for their defeat has come as she produces multiple clones and surrounds Kagerō. Kagerō unleashes his secret technique but Mikumo evades it, appearing behind Kagerō and slamming him into the ground. Mikumo heads towards Danki, who manages to avoid being caught but is hit by an arrow from Mildred. Akisame charges towards Mikumo and aims a palm strike at her back but she catches his wrist and negates the impact of the strike. Akisame is vulnerable because of his attack, letting Mildred shoot a volley of arrows at him. He manages to catch two of the arrows with his hand and Sakaki blocks the other arrows with his arm. Mikumo is on the phone with Saiga to check on the status of their plan. Saiga is seen watching leaders of various countries arguing with each other about the current state of events and he says that it is almost time. Mikumo starts fighting with Ma Kensei, who is also defending himself against Marmaduke and Rin. Mikumo catches Kensei and launches him into a throw when Apachai comes to assist him. Apachai aims a kick at her but she dodges and lands a flurry of kicks behind him, at the same time she manages to appear behind Kensei after he broke free and grabbed her in return. Edeltraft cuts Kensei from behind and the two begin fighting as Mikumo is seen dodging Apachai's attacks. Mikumo states that battle brings out the true nature of people, as she forces Apachai to the ground and the other Ryōzanpaku masters are seen struggling against their opponents. Over at the disciples' battlefield, the Shinpaku Alliance is seen to be winning against the Yomi of the weapon group thanks to the arm guards that Shigure made for them. Freya protects Ukita against Siegmarigen and lands a blow to the back of his neck. Hyōgo asks if the Yomi of the unarmed group to lend them a hand as they are just standing behind them with no intent to participate. Edeltraft's disciple is about to land an attack on Ukita, which Rachel Stanley notices as she jumps into the fight. She appears to protect Ukita, pinning him between her legs and stopping the attack from Edeltraft's disciple, though she proceeds to throw Ukita into the ground afterwards. Hyōgo asks if the Yomi from the unarmed group are really not joining in, reminding them that their masters ordered them to not let anybody escape. He asks Chikage in particular and she concurs, as she prepares to participate in the battlefield. Characters that Appeared *'Danki Kugatachi' *'Raki Hoshinano' *'Mildred Lawrence' *'Akisame Kōetsuji' *'Apachai Hopachai' *'Agaard Jum Sai' *'Sōgetsu Ma' *'Isshinsai Ogata' *'Mikumo Kushinada' *'Kagerō Kii' *'Shio Sakaki' *'Saiga Fūrinji' *'Kensei Ma' *'Cyril Rahman' *'Marmaduke Brown' *'Rin Tachibana' *'Edeltraft von Schiller' *'Ikki Takeda' *'Edeltraft's Disciple' *'Siegmarigen' *'Kisara Nanjō' *'Rin's Disciple' *'Kōzō Ukita' *'Kaname Kugatachi' *'Chiaki Yūma' *'Hyōgo Itō' *'Yui Sayama' *'Raki's Disciple' *'Hibiki Kugenin' *'Marmaduke's Disciple' *'Mildred's Disciple' *'Tirawit Kokin' *'Natsu Tanimoto' *'Shōgo Kitsukawa' *'Chikage Kushinada' *'Boris Ivanov' *'Asuka Akatsuki' *'Ethan Stanley' *'Rachel Stanley''' Navigation Category:Chapters